Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170208162340
Nobody else knew nor cared how Princess Anna of Arendelle was feeling all except for anybody who knows so much about her whole entire past life, especially including any of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers since her own parents allowed Grand Pabbie to take all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers away from and those were her only real, old missing memories left and there she was standing alone, away from everybody, even away from anybody who was there for her unless, if or when neither Elsa nor Breha nor her parents, Arthur nor Elise were always all the time at all. She still couldn't believe Grand Pabbie was the one who altered all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all. She unfortunately never knew why Elsa shut her out until she took the refusal very badly, especially when Elsa refused to bless her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles during her coronation day before the eternal winter and the great thaw but it was so hard to imagine if the once an energetic, healthy person like her be in the state of the same isolation in Arendelle together with her own sisters, Elsa and Breha who were also isolated in Arendelle because of their magic powers ever since the accident happened in their childhood in the ballroom. It was unbearable to live in the kind of life at the moment, having to take in all the sadness and the harsh truth. "Man, why Anna had to live in the same isolation in Arendelle together with her own sisters, Elsa and Breha when she could've at least just tried to find any other friends on her own if Elsa and Breha at least have reasons to remain in Arendelle?" "I don't know why she couldn't just make any other friends that easily at all when she's lonely and alone. Isolating Elsa and Breha of Arendelle was wasn't that much of a good protection at all. Nobody ever even thinks neither Elsa nor Breha did nothing nor anything to deserve to be isolated in Arendelle at all, do they? They were usually rather much kind, patient and forgiving towards Elsa and Breha more than Anna." "Hey guys. How do you think Anna must be feeling right now?" Glinda asked them. They all glanced over to the spot where the exclusive figure dressed in the same coronation dress, a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick stood. With her light, faded strawberry blonde hair and fair skin, she resembled a ghost in the daylight. Her face was hard and expressionless like an everyday gray stone. "Look at her. How could she be this way? She's not even crying!" "Actually, she was crying in anger, fury and rage." "Maybe she's still in shock. It must be hard for her to be happy about having to survive without any of her real, old missing memories of her past including her real, old, missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, after all, there were all of her real, old missing memories, weren't they?" "Yup." Glinda told all of them. "You know guys. She helped her own sisters, Elsa and Breha out in the past, I also did too when I went to look for my friend, Elphaba. Why don't we just go over and try to comfort her and let her know she's not alone nor lonely?" "I agree." As they were all just a few feet away, Anna turned to them, looking angry, neither at Glinda nor at anybody else at all but at the unfairness of having to have all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers including Grand Pabbie. Her angry eyes were glaring and narrowing in rage and fury. "Hey, Anna, look, I'm sorry you're upset about having to survive without any of your real, old missing memories of your sisters' magic powers." Glinda started apologetically. "If it's pity that you're planning to give me." Anna bitterly cut in. "I don't need any of that." "That wasn't what we were about to give you. We just came over to see if you're all right. Looks like you're perfectly fine. Maybe we should leave now. Bye-. What?" "Please don't talk this way!" "Sorry! Seesh!" "Just leave me alone, okay?" Anna demanded listlessly. "I'm sorry but none of us are going anywhere until we're sure you're okay." "If you have anything to say, all you gotta do is just say it. You'll feel better afterwards, won't you?" Glinda patiently adviced. "No I won't." Anna argued, shaking her head violently. "You think just talking will help me through this? You're wrong. I bet you don't even know what's it like to have any of your real, old memories of your siblings' magic powers to be altered, do you? Especially your own sisters' magic powers." "But Anna if there was no other way, then it was the only way, wasn't it?" Glinda started patiently. "No it shouldn't. Just leave." Anna rudely cut them off. "Sorry but not until we talk about this." "If none of you leave, then I'll leave." Anna snarled simply. She glared at the thought of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers having to be altered by Grand Pabbie ever since closer, better look at her whole entire past life until Elsa's coronation day, eternal winter and the great thaw until all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers finally returned to her at last fortunately for her but it didn't easily satisfy her at all though so it rather angered her instead. She remembered the day she jumped too high and fast so Elsa accidentally hit her in the head with her ice magic now. Anybody who hopefully thought any other truthful answers satisfied her should've known any of them could rather easily anger her instead, especially the whole entire scene from the past wherever Grand Pabbie unfortunately altered all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and anybody who knows why Elsa and Breha shut her out gave Anna all the truthful, honest answers unlike Grand Pabbie, her own parents and even her own sisters, Elsa and Breha who still should've done it themselves back then before the memories of her past rung in her head so the flashback begun again just like last time she clearly checked. Pabbie explained that Anna was lucky that she got hit in the head instead of the heart, and had it been her heart, Anna would've frozen solid and died. Then Pabbie wiped Anna's memory of their magic powers. "She won't remember Breha and I have powers?" Elsa questioned. "No. Only the fun remains." Pabbie replied. "It's for the best." Father said. Flashback ended. She thought about what they told her so the other flashback begun. "It's much better if Grand Pabbie and your parents did anything to save you and your sisters from being isolated in Arendelle together with each other for long periods of time from the very start in the first place. I on the other hand feel nothing but bad for you unlike most of the others who rather feel much sorry for your sisters, Elsa and Breha much more than you. You still feel your anger that's rising from the depths of you, don't you, Princess?" The other flashback ended. "Anna?" The male voice brought her back to reality present. Turning, she stormed off briskly to the direction where she'd be able to think of her own family and Grand Pabbie as she was still glaring at the pictures of her whole entire past, especially the pictures of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers she unfortunately had to survive much more than only just past six years ago, especially past thirteen years ago, she closed her angry, glaring, narrowing eyes in disgust as she still held all the grudges against her own family and Grand Pabbie too. "I hate…. protections. I especially hate having to lose any of my real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers during my early childhood." She bitterly grumbled under her breath within disgust as she strongly held back the tears of rage, anger, fury, indignation, resentment, vexation and bitterness that were threatening to fall from her eyes by now, she gave the time for Glinda and the others to catch up with her. "Didn't I tell you that if you don't leave, I'd leave?" Anna rudely demanded bitterly, not bothering to turn at all. "And didn't we say that we won't until we talk about this, Anna?" It appeared that, none of the others were going to leave until they all have a talk with her. Anna whirled around. "Humph! I don't need this." Anna said flatly. "Come on, Anna, please, don't push us away. We're here to help you just like you were there to help your sisters out. I know you're feeling miserable, upset, mad and angry about having to have any of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. I know it's hard to appreciate that kind of protection but it's just the memories of the past, isn't it?" Glinda said in an understanding tone. "No it's not." Anna argued, refusing to have any of it at all. "Everyone in my whole entire family and Grand Pabbie kept secrets from me even without telling me the truth. Why's it surprising that all of my real, old memories of my sisters' magic powers being taken away by Grand Pabbie? He even should've returned all of them to me, not keep them away from me. I couldn't get to keep my memories of my sisters' powers at all just because I was only a five year old kid who jumped too high and fast so Elsa couldn't easily save my life so she hit me with her ice powers instead. Neither Grand Pabbie nor my parents did anything to save me nor neither of my sisters, Elsa nor Breha from living in separate isolations in the same the isolation together in Arendelle with each other for so long without any other friends on our own like they should've because neither of my parents nor anybody else even bothered to ask for my opinion about why neither of them could let neither of my sisters see their only youngest sister anymore, especially not Elsa. If any of you think I should be happy that you all found all of my real, old, missing memories of my sisters' magic powers and all, you're all wrong. I'm not happy at all so what more do I ask?" Anna still demanded in rage, fury and anger. "You're not five anymore at all, are you, Anna? It's still all up to you if you really miss being a little five year old or not, isn't it? You're still upset about having to have any of your real, old memories of your sisters' magic powers being altered by the elderly rock troll, Grand Pabbie. In fact, you know you don't always get your own way all the time at all, don't you? You're feeling nothing but angry and furious because you're still used to having your sisters, Elsa and Breha to be there for you, aren't you? You and your sisters, Elsa and Breha are really that important to each other, aren't you? You'll feel much better than ever." "We're all sorry you didn't like the idea of having to have any of your real, old memories of your sisters' magic powers being altered by Grand Pabbie, Anna but Elsa didn't mean to hit you in your head with ice magic at all, did she? No accusations at all but you were the one who was a five year old little kid who jumped either too high or fast so Elsa couldn't save your life easily. All the children have to have safety protection whether we like it or not and that unfortunately had to include you, especially back when you were only just five back then! You're still lucky to have Elsa and Breha as sisters for an ice, snow princess and an air, gust, wind princess too, aren't you?" Glinda said. It was the truth. All the children have to have protection and safety unfortunately including Anna or anybody else who couldn't stand any kinds of safeties nor protections at all either. "Nobody could always get everything they want all the time at all, could they? Anna…you especially hate it when anybody tells you to do whatever you're supposed to and not supposed to do, don't you? It's true anybody who constantly favors both of your sisters, Elsa and Breha over you thinks you're much more of an obnoxious, insufferable animal than a human but you're a human too, aren't you? However they don't really treat you like one, do they? So they treat you more like an animal, don't you? However, you're not an animal, are you? Most of the others only rather care about Elsa and Breha than you, especially care about how Elsa and Breha really feel just because they're emotionally sensitive doesn't mean they should ignore your pain and suffering in the focus on Elsa's and Breha's pain and suffering. They also always comfort both of them over you every time you do or say anything hurtful and insensitive to hurt their feelings and make them cry, don't they? They always laugh at you only when or if anything bad happens to you. They always do all those and all these things to you all the time, because everything they constantly do was to show constant favoritism towards both Elsa and Breha over you. Protections may be bothersome but we unfortunately still have to have them, don't we? None of the other royals of Arendelle meant for this to happen at all, do they? They were only just trying their best to protect you. That's all. You should thank them for what they did for you, shouldn't you?" "Then I don't want any protections anymore!" Anna's loud, piercing voice rang out through the ears of every person present. Many of them turned their heads to look at the eighteen-year-old princess of Arendelle that just stated that line. "Princess Anna, not so loud. Don't you realize you're making a scene?" Glinda scolded her friend as she warned Anna about causing any scenes right in front of people in public. Anna backed away from the others looking much angrier and more furious with her own family and Grand Pabbie by the minute. "Don't you realize that it's very rude and disrespectful to cause a scene? Don't you realize that people can easily hear you?" Glinda said. "Come on, Anna!" "Listen to me, Anna!" "Look, Anna, you really need to calm your anger, your rage, your fury, your temper, your negative feelings or emotions and yourself down before you'll end up hurting yourself or affecting anybody. We have to discuss this about your past including your sisters along with their magic powers, your parents and Grand Pabbie, don't we?" One of her current male friends tried to get the princess of Arendelle to her senses but Anna still wasn't having any of it at all. It hurt any of her friends to see her in this state-, the once energetic, hotheaded, not afraid to tell you what's on her mind, happy, cheerful girl like this. It was as if someone had replaced her with an impassive replica. "No shut up! I will not calm down." Anna loudly yelled, shouted and screamed mentally in rage, anger and hatred as she threw hands up in the air before she clutched both of the sides of her head. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear it anymore." And then Anna turned and stormed off, even away from all the others. They all watched as her form begun to become smaller. They watched as the solo figure stormed off into the horizon. They watched as the most notable thing of all-, her angry, bitter, serious, grudge holding, insane dull strawberry blonde hair blending with the sunset's lights. "Man she's still the loudest person I've ever known and had the misfortune to know who doesn't care about her poor own sisters' pain and suffering at all." "Well, Grand Pabbie was the one who altered all of her real, old memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers by making her blinded by her innocent insensitivity to see whatever her own sisters, Elsa and Breha went through so far in the first place." "But you saw how she acted. It was like she doesn't even care at all, wasn't it?" "No." "Maybe she does." "Maybe she'll cool down." "It's much better if Grand Pabbie and her parents did anything to save her and her sisters, Elsa and Breha from being isolated in Arendelle, isn't it?" "Yup."